


My Family is My Home

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [153]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, I'm Bad At Titles, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed returns home to find that his wife and daughter have fallen asleep waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family is My Home

One long commute back and Bloodshed was exhausted.  Work had gone on so late that he had given up coming home in time for dinner.  Hopefully Thornstriker hadn't prepared too much for him.  At least he could have a big leftover lunch tomorrow.

 

But what he hadn't expected was to see his precious wife and daughter sleeping on the couch, obviously having fallen asleep waiting for him while watching TV.

 

Smiling softly at little Solara in her mother's grasp while magical girls fought bad guys on the TV, Bloodshed kissed both their foreheads before he turned off the TV. Then he went to grab a quick bite to eat, having had nothing but half a sub on the way home.

 

The leftover spaghetti and meatballs tasted great.  Feeling full, he finally went back to see how they were doing.

 

Still oblivious to the world around them, the tired, but gentle husband picked up his petite wife and daughter and carried them to the guest room.  He didn't want to jostle them too much going up the stairs (not that he had the strength to do so after such a long day), so he settled them into the giant guest bed before checking to make sure the house was secure.

 

It was when he finished up and came back that he saw his wife stirring.  He climbed in next to Solara and pulled them both close as Thornstriker opened her eye slowly.

 

"Hmmm... Bloodshed?"

 

"Hey."

 

"What... What time-?"

 

"Time for bed."

 

"O-Oh..." Letting out a big yawn, his wife smacked her lips as her bleary eyes stared at him.  "What about dinner?"

 

"I already ate.  Your spaghetti was good."

 

"Hmm... Glad you liked it."

 

"Go to sleep, Thornstriker."

 

"O-Okay..."

 

As she fell asleep, Bloodshed let himself smile again before he kissed her forehead again and laid down to join them both in slumber.

 

END


End file.
